1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering wheel cover, more particularly to one with a replaceable lining layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steering wheel is optionally provided with a cover to improve handleability and enhance the aesthetic effect. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional steering wheel cover 1 is shown to include an annular hollow core layer 13 and a flexible lining layer 14. The core layer 13 has a generally C-shaped radial cross-section, and is formed from a shape-retaining resilient material, such as a rubber material. The core layer 13 confines an annular receiving space 11 for receiving a steering wheel (not shown) therein, and has an inner annular peripheral edge that is formed with a slot 12 therealong to permit access into the receiving space 11, thereby permitting insertion of the steering wheel into the receiving space 11. The lining layer 14 can be made of natural or synthetic leather or flannel, and has a covering portion 141 that lines an outer wall surface of the core layer 13 for enhanced comfort when gripping the steering wheel cover 1. The lining layer 14 further has a pair of marginal portions 142 disposed respectively on opposing lateral sides of the covering portion 141. The marginal portions 142 extend into the receiving space 11 via the slot 12, and lie against an inner wall surface of the core layer 13. With the use of a sewing tool, the lining layer 14 is secured to the core layer 13 by forming a pair of seams 15 that extend through the covering portion 141, the core layer 13 and a respective one of the marginal portions 142.
The following are some of the drawbacks of the aforesaid conventional steering wheel cover 1:
1. The lining layer 14 easily gets soiled when the steering wheel cover 1 is in use. However, since the lining layer 14 is sewn to the core layer 13, the lining layer 14 cannot be removed for washing. There is thus a need for frequent replacement of the steering wheel cover 1, thereby resulting in waste and higher costs.
2. Since the seams 15 extend to the covering portion 141, they are visible from the outside and can adversely affect the appearance of the steering wheel cover 1.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a steering wheel cover with a replaceable lining layer that is clear of the aforesaid drawbacks.
According to this invention, a steering wheel cover includes an annular hollow core layer, a flexible lining layer, and a hook-and-loop fastening unit. The core layer has a generally C-shaped radial cross-section, and is formed from a shape-retaining resilient material. The core layer confines an annular receiving space, and has an inner annular peripheral edge that is formed with a slot therealong to permit access into the receiving space. The core layer further has an outer wall surface, and an inner wall surface with opposing edge parts disposed respectively adjacent to opposite lateral edges of the slot. The lining layer has a covering portion that lines the outer wall surface of the core layer, and a pair of marginal portions disposed respectively on opposing lateral sides of the covering portion. The marginal portions extend into the receiving space of the core layer via the slot, and overlap respectively the edge parts of the inner wall surface of the core layer. The fastening unit is provided on the edge parts of the inner wall surface of the core layer and on the marginal portions of the lining layer to fasten removably the lining layer to the core layer.